


A Christmas Miracle

by thevalesofanduin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: But only a bit, Christmas, Flirting, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo was standing in front of the airport terminal, shops already closing for Christmas Eve and the wind cold and biting even through his woolen coat.</p>
<p>And was there a taxi available to take him to his cousin’s house in that dreadful town he’d grown up in? Of course not...</p>
<p>That's when a handsome stranger stepped up to him.</p>
<p>Who is to say Christmas Miracles don't excist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

He should have known that this would happen!

The moment Lobelia had offered she’d book his taxi he _should have known_ not to trust it. When had that woman ever offered him something nice? But this was his Christmas visit so his head had been in the Christmas spirit when he’d accepted.

And now he was standing in front of the airport terminal, shops already closing for Christmas Eve and the wind cold and biting even through his woolen coat.

And was there a taxi – _any_ taxi – available to take him to his cousin’s house in that dreadful town he’d grown up in?

Of course not.

 

“You all right there?”

Bilbo startled when he was suddenly spoken to. He turned his eyes away from the street, idly trying to find a taxi, to the sliding doors that gave entry to the terminal.

A man stood there, wrapped up in a blue parka and white scarf. He gave Bilbo an amused look. “You’ve been standing there an awful long time.”

Bilbo sighed in frustration, shaking his head. “Trying to get a taxi. It’s turning out to be quite the nightmare.”

The man laughed. “Not from ‘round here, are you?”

“What makes you say that?” Bilbo asked, unable to keep the defensiveness out of his voice. He didn’t like returning to this part of the country, never really did anymore nowadays, but there had been a time when he was a local.

“No offence, man.” The man shakes his head. “Just that there’s not gonna be any taxi to take you to wherever you need to go. They’re all off to stuff their faces right ‘bout now, probably.”

Bilbo sighed and he really, really wished he hadn’t quit smoking a few years back. What he’d give for a cigarette right now! “Great,” he spat and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Fucking great.”

“Not sure where you need to go, but I’m at Lincliff.” The man offered with a small smile and a shrug. “Could give you a ride ‘till there.”

Bilbo brightened considerably at the offer. Sure, he was still only halfway there but it’d be a lot better than freezing his hands off in front of the airport terminal. “That’d be great.” He smiled. “I got to get to Bycastle so Lincliff is perfect.”

The man smiled and didn’t he just have the most adorable dimples? “Cool. I’m Filli Durin.”

“Ah, Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo said and awkwardly extended his gloved hand to the man. Fili. 

“Nice to meet you.” Fili shook his hand, smile still on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. “Let’s go, okay? My car is over there, on the employees parking lot.”

\---

Fili’s pride and joy as he called her himself, was his black 2006 Volkswagen Golf.

Bilbo had to admit that she was a beauty, paint shining and no trash in the car.

It was, in all aspects, very different from Bilbo’s old, beaten up barrel that had an improvised trash-bin on the backseat.

When he told Fili so, the other man laughed.

It was completely inappropriate, seeing as he’d just met the man and he was kind enough to offer him a ride. But Bilbo found he quite liked that laugh.

“You’re chaotic, then?” Fili asked, starting the car and driving out of the parking lot with the soft sounds of the radio surrounding them.

Bilbo huffed. “I try not to be.”

Fili chuckled. “Sounds familiar. I used to be the same and then I opened my shop at the airport.”

Bilbo nodded with a hum, watching the road and thinking that he couldn’t really ask for details.

Instead, they fell into silence and Bilbo couldn’t help but feel the awkwardness. 

He hoped that somewhere along the ride things would be… less awkward. But what had he expected, really, when a stranger – albeit handsome – offered him a ride?

“So what brings you here, Bilbo?” Fili asked conversationally after a few minutes of silence.

Bilbo sighed. “Visiting the family for Christmas.” He mumbled.

“Hah and then here you are, stuck with some weird airport shop-owner.” Fili joked.

“Oh, I’d rather be stuck with you.” Bilbo said with a shrug. When he realized what exactly he’d said his eyes widened and a flush settled on his cheeks. “That is… well,”

Fili laughed. “Thank you.” He chuckled and sent Bilbo a sideward glance with a smirk. “You’re awfully cute yourself, too.” He winked - Bilbo didn't blush at that - and turning his eyes back to the road added: "Or perhaps your family is just an absolute terror."

"Oh, they are!" Bilbo said and couldn't help but laugh. "They are." He repeated with a sigh, feeling dejected all of a sudden at the thought of spending Christmas with his horrid relatives. Again.

Shaking off the bad thoughts he turned to Fili and grinned. "But even if they weren't this wouldn't be all that bad."

Fili chuckled. "I find it hard to believe you'd rather drive with a strange guy like me than spend time with your girlfriend."

Oh, smooth. Bilbo thought with an excited flutter. Because these looks and the teasing words, this was definitely flirting.

Perhaps I ought to be glad Lobelia didn't order me a taxi.

"Oh don't worry there's no girlfriend I'm being kept from." Bilbo replied casually with a small shrug and then, deciding what Fili could do he could most definitely do as well, added: "No boyfriend, either."

For a moment, Fili looked shocked like he hadn't expected Bilbo to honestly answer his joke. Then a grin slid onto his lips. "Well that's good to know."

"Yeah?" Bilbo asked and couldn't help but grin. Although his was more out of relief because in his flirting with Fili he'd forgotten for a moment that this wasn't the city. This was the country and for all he'd known Fili hadn't meant his question in the way he'd thought and he wouldn't have reacted quite like this.

Yet another reason why he didn't prefer the country.

Fili chuckled, although it wasn't as carefree as before. "Of course. Always good you're not getting beat up for making pretty eyes at some guy."

Bilbo huffed, relating to Fili more than he wished for. "Don't I know it." He mumbled.

Deciding that this course of conversation was hardly preferable considering they'd now both established some sort of mutual interested, he said: "Another reason why I prefer living in the city. Although right now, it's not all that bad." And really, could he get any more cheesy than this?

But his bad attempt at flirting was appreciated, for Fili laughed, cute dimples and all. "Not bad, indeed."

Bilbo looked at Fili and for a fleeting moment felt really excited. This was one of the most handsome men he'd ever seen and he was joking and flirting with him.

But then Fili turned back to the road, the commercial break popped up on the radio and Bilbo just couldn't help the awkward chuckle that escaped him. 

"What?" Fili asked, humor in his voice.

Bilbo shrugged with a half-smile. "Nothing. Just that... well, this kind of thing only happens in movies, doesn't it?" 

Because this was just the kind of thing that would happen in a movie. Only difference being that this wasn’t guy-meets-girl and they live happily ever after but guy meets guy. And, truthfully, Bilbo didn’t really know anything about any sort of after. But it sounded an awful lot like a movie plot and Bilbo certainly hoped that there would be any kind of after.

He hoped he could get Fili’s phone number at least.

Fili laughed and shot Bilbo a quick, almost teasing glance. "So you wouldn't have scripted me in your life?"

"Someone like you?" Bilbo couldn't help but ask out loud, a laugh on his lips. "Most definitely not! But I don't mind the plot-twist." He added with a wink and a shy smile.

Fili chuckled and a tiny flush settled on his cheeks. He looked quite satisfied with the reply, however. "So, let's keep the movie going." He suggested with a grin. "How about you tell me what you do for a living, or who you're visiting. Might feel less like an awkward movie if we know something about each other."

For all he was normally reserved towards others, Bilbo didn't have any reservations sharing details of his life with Fili.

It was nice, sharing his story and hearing the other's story shared in return. Fili was genuinely interested in his life, happy to throw in questions and even more happy to shower Bilbo with compliments, winks and grins.

Bilbo wasn't too shy with his own smiles and kind, teasing words and oh did he hope that this would turn out to be more than just a fun drive.

For even though Fili was practically a stranger, he felt as if he'd known the kind, charming man for years. He wouldn't use love at first sight, but he sure as hell was liking Fili a whole lot more than any of the men he'd dated in the past few months!

Well, Bilbo thought, perhaps I'll have my own Christmas miracle this year.

\---

"So, here we are." Fili said, sounding reluctant, as he drove past the sign of Lincliff. "My family lives just a few streets down."

Bilbo felt reluctant, too.

He enjoyed his time with Fili and even after the short 45-minute drive felt himself crushing on the handsome, witty man.

But he was still a stranger, having planned dinner with his family on Chirstmas Eve. So Bilbo could hardly take up any more of his time than he already had. He’d go to Fili’s mother’s house, use the phone to arrange a relative to pick him up and then, in a few days when he was back home in his flat, he’d look Fili up on Facebook. Maybe he’d even send him an invite.

Now, though, he pushed down his disappointment and smiled. “Okay, I hope they don’t mind me barging in with you.”

Fili chuckled. “Of course not. You’ll be stuffed with Christmas pudding before you can even manage to call any family.”

Bilbo laughed and pretended he didn’t feel like smoking a fucking cigarette.

\---

When Fili opened the front door of the medium-sized, Christmas-light decorated cottage he didn’t even have time to announce he was home. Because the moment the door opened, a brown-haired young man wearing his lazy-Sunday sweatpants rushed into the hallway with a grin.

"Fee, finally! We thought you'd never –“ The young man – who Bilbo assumed must be Fili’s brother Kili – halted his words when he caught sight of Bilbo. His gleeful expression morphed into an amused frown as he asked: “Oh, hello. Who is this?"

“Bilbo Baggins.” Fili introduced, stepping inside and when Bilbo was inside of the warm hallway as well, closed the front door.

Bilbo gave the other a small, insecure wave. “Hi.” He greeted, feeling extremely uncomfortable under Fili’s younger brother’s eyes.

When Kili raised an eyebrow at his brother, Fili shrugged. “He was at the airport and couldn't get a taxi at all. So he drove with me and hopefully can get himself a ride over to his family's from here."

Kili looked a fine combination of amused and confused as his eyes darted between his brother and Bilbo. 

Fili prevented him from talking, though, by putting a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder and saying: “We’ll be in the other room while you call, all right?”

Bilbo nodded mutely and when the other walked off, pushing and bothering his younger brother into what looked like the living-room, he wished for that hand back on his shoulder.

 

When Fili and Kili were in the other room, door only left ajar slightly he took his phone out of his pocket reluctantly.

He was going through his phone, looking for Lobelia's number when he heard the brothers talk.

He paused, knowing he shouldn't be listening in. But they were talking to him and he would have to try very hard not to hear…

"Picking up strangers now?"

Bilbo thought Kili sounded amused which was a good thing. Right?

"He looked awfully lost at the airport and there weren't any taxi's available. I couldn't just leave him there."

For a moment, Bilbo closed his eyes and hoped that wasn’t all that Fili felt.

"Wouldn't have taken him if he'd been ugly." Kili teased.

"Oh sod off." Fili sounded slightly agitated, almost defensive.

Bilbo had to admit, he felt hope rising within him. Maybe he’d be able to ask for the other’s number without making himself like too much of a fool, after all. 

"Well, he is awfully cute. And we both know you like awfully cute." Kili spoke again, his tone taking on an obvious teasing note.

"He's more."

Bilbo’s eyes widened and his breath hitched at the admission.

_No way_

"Oh?" Kili drawled out the word and Bilbo prayed Fili would give in and satisfy his brother’s curiosity.

He did.

"He's cute, fun and sarcastic. Kee, I feel like an idiot!"

Bilbo felt his heart in his throat because _Fili liked him_! It was strange, really, how much relief he’d felt at knowing that Fili liked him. He’d only just met the man!

Idiot indeed, but at least it was the two of them.

"What, for liking someone?" Kili asked

"A stranger!" Fili shot back and oh how Bilbo itched to step into the room and interrupt the conversation!

"And it would be different if you'd gone on a blind date how exactly?"

Well, Bilbo thought, Kili had a point there.

"I... I don't even know if he's interested." Fili sounded insecure and almost sad.

Bilbo took a small breath in the hopes of calming his nerves. He’d never even considered stepping up to a relative stranger and telling him he fancied him. But things like this just didn't happen to him. So now that it was happening, he wasn't going to let this chance slip through his fingers!

He steeled himself, clenching his phone in his right hand out of sheer nervousness and walked into the living-room.

Immediately the two brothers’ heads shot up at him.

Bilbo shuffled hesitantly for a moment and then, after berating himself for being a coward, raised his eyes to Fili. "He is." He admitted and fidgeted with the edge of his sweater, a nervous habit he had more trouble kicking than his cigarettes. “Interested, that is.” He added with a shy smile.

Fili looked absolutely shocked. "Ah, well,” he started hesitantly.

Kili meanwhile sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, is that mom I hear in the kitchen?" He heard before elbowing his brother in the side and sauntering out of the room.

Bilbo watched him go – quite happy to be alone with Fili now – with an amused expression. "Well, that's hardly smooth."

Fili huffed a laugh that sounded more nervous than amused. "He's excited, I guess."

"Oh?" Bilbo raised an eyebrow. Kili didn’t know him, what could he possibly be excited about?

Fili lowered his eyes for a moment with a small smile. "Yeah, 'cause I've finally found someone I like." He admitted, raising his eyes to Bilbo’s and a light blush on his cheeks.

“Well, that’s good. ‘Cause like I said, I’m interested.” And when exactly did he get this smooth? Bilbo wondered. Because words like this certainly hadn’t flown from his mouth as easily as this!

“Good.” Fili breathed and nodded, more to himself than to Bilbo. “Good.” He smiled and then, a bit cautiously, asked: “So, uhm, did you manage to catch your relative on the phone?"

Bilbo hesitated. He could tell the truth, give Lobelia a call and Otho would pick him up eventually, albeit grudgingly. He could also, however, lie. Say he couldn’t go home and hope for the best. It would be a big gamble and he might end up homeless for the night but then he didn’t imagine Fili the kind of guy to just kick him out. So was it too desperate of him to want to stay here for Christmas Eve? Considering his own family was what he always compared to hell on earth, he thought he could justify it…

So he swallowed and shrugged. "No, no-one picked up."

Fili blinked, surprised for a moment. "Oh, well then...” He hesitated.

Bilbo was certain he’d never felt so nervous in his life and he was very afraid at getting kicked out at that moment.

But Fili smiled nervously and offered: “I know we've only just met and ideally I would have taken you out on at least five dates before I'd take you home let alone to my family. But I think Kili is already telling mom you're staying over for the Christmas dinner..."

Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. "I can hardly disappoint her if he's already promised." He said, although just to be safe, asked: "Are you sure you don't mind a stranger crashing your Christmas Eve?"

"I don't if you don't.” Fili shrugged. “And I'll drive you over to you family tomorrow after brunch.” He offered with a genuine smile. Then, however, he looked slightly panicked. “I mean, you're free to call a taxi if you want to leave earlier!"

Bilbo laughed, finding the other’s worry quite endearing. It was understandable considering they hardly knew each other, but he’d already invited himself over for Christmas dinner so brunch didn’t seem all that bad. "No Christmas Day without a proper brunch, right?"

Fili grinned, a happy blush on his cheeks. "Right."

\---

Dinner was a small gathering with, thankfully, only Fili, Kili and their mother present. Dis was a frightening combination of stern and kind but also a wonderful cook so Bilbo wasn’t too terrified. After dinner, they gathered in the living-room watching the Grinch, as was an annual tradition Bilbo was informed. 

It was fun, being with the small family – although if Bilbo were to believe the three, the Christmas Day party was like going to a crowded shopping mall with so many family present.

Kili and sometimes Dis quoted the movie and while Bilbo was awkwardly stiff in the beginning, seated next to Fili, he eventually relaxed.

And when the commercial break came up and Kili left for the bathroom and Dis went to re-fill the bowl of nacho chips, Fili slid a bit closer to Bilbo on the couch. Bilbo looked at him with a smile and a happy blush although the thought that this was moving awfully fast considering they’d just met hours ago crossed his mind.

But then Fili leaned forward to steal a kiss and Bilbo’s doubts melted like snow in the sun.

Who was he to question his own Christmas miracle?


End file.
